


storm into my life

by 180cm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/180cm/pseuds/180cm
Summary: Doyoung is trapped inside the library during a storm and Jaehyun rescues him with the promise of food and heating.





	storm into my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyun/gifts).



> this is a very late birthday fic for my wonderful friend [hagu](https://twitter.com/kihyeonssi)! happy late birthday, I hope you had a great day (on your birthday and every other day) and enjoy this kinda rushed and unbeta-ed fic ily!

Doyoung stood in the lobby of the library watching plastic bags fly in the wind just a few feet in front of him, cursing himself for ignoring the weather warnings that had been playing on every weather channel throughout the week, warning everyone of the current typhoon. 

Heaving a long, deep sigh, he shrugged on his backpack and headed back inside, going straight towards the stairs and settling onto the comfy couch that no one used on the second floor. 

He contemplated taking out his books to study some more but decided he was too tired to even sit upright and instead shifted to lie on his back across the couch. 

He lay there for a few minutes staring up at the patchy, discolored ceiling to waste time, hoping the storm copied him and decided it took too much effort to keep going for much longer and decided to call it a day but he could still hear the rumbling of thunder outside and the smack of stray sticks hitting the windows near the ceiling. 

Doyoung groaned, taking out his phone to check on the weather update and ranting a little to his friends about his stupidity but that didn’t waste enough time and he was quickly back to staring blankly at the unentertaining ceiling. 

Somewhere during his staring, he fell into a light slumber, dreaming of a stormless evening and taking a nice walk home when he was abruptly awakened by a gentle shake of his shoulder. He hastily blinked open his eyes, searching hurriedly for the source of his disturbance and sitting up at the same time. 

When he was repositioned on the couch, his eyes landed on a tall figure staring down at him, a stack of books held against his chest with one arm. 

“Mind if I sit here?” he asked, motioning to the now empty space next to Doyoung. 

Doyoung, looking puzzled, and happy that someone else was as stupid as him to have left their homes this morning, nodded slowly and moved over to the other end of the couch of the stranger could have more room to sit. 

“Thanks,” he said, settling down. 

Doyoung watched him take out a notebook and check off items on a list as he scanned through his stack of textbooks, separating them into two piles. As fun as it was to watch this intriguing event, Doyoung found himself nodding off again, his head falling forward before he snapped it back up only for it to fall again. He eventually succumbed to sleep, his head leaning to the left on something hard but not uncomfortable, Doyoung moved closer to get more comfortable. 

When he woke for the second time, it was of his own volition. He blinked open his eyes, which were resisted to the action and snapped shut again at the first sight of light, regardless of how dimly lit this section of the library was. 

When his eyes finally opened—and stayed open—he was met with a dull ache in his neck and a shelf of books on its side. Confused as to why the bookshelf had fallen on its side, he furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes to try and figure out what had happened while he was napping. He heard a soft, barely there laugh next to him and, startled, snapped his head up to identify the source, in the process hurting his neck further from the sudden jerk. 

Next to him was a dark haired boy, eyes staring as they watched him try to figure out the situation. He stared at the boy for a moment longer then it hit him. 

“Shit,” Doyoung exclaimed. “I’m so sorry!” 

The boy laughed again, a deep, vibrating laugh, shaking his head. 

“It’s alright, dude,” he said. 

Doyoung was too polite for his own good. “No, I probably kept you from your work, that's not good, you should have woken me up,” he chastised. “You should have just pushed me off!” 

“It's totally cool, no big deal,” the boy reassured him. “Besides, I’m already done.” 

Doyoung looked down at the tables in front of them and saw that he had put his notebook away and there was now two neat piles of books on the table. 

Doyoung looked back at the stranger, now starting to look a little familiar—his soft gaze one he’s sure he has sensed before, somewhere— and was met with a smile, telling him again, that it was _cool_. 

“Okay then,” Doyoung caved, then figuring he might as well know his name since he’s already fallen asleep on the poor man. “I’m Doyoung.” 

“Jaehyun,” 

Doyoung thought it over, he sounded vaguely familiar but nothing came to mind when he kept repeating the name in his head. He finally nodded and stared ahead, observing the really interesting speck of paint on the wall. 

“Wait,” he said suddenly. “Aren’t you in my class?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the stranger, who nodded quickly in reply. 

Doyoung praised himself internally for remember such a fact and went back to his observation. 

Jaehyun left briefly to return one pile of his books and check out the other pile but reclaimed his seat next to Doyoung when he returned. 

They spent the next hour chatting meanlessly and getting to know each other. Doyoung ranted about their shared class and how frustrating the lecturer was and Jaehyun nodded in agreement. 

“I can’t believe how much work he’s making us do for only 10% of our grade,” Jaehyun groaned, rubbing at his head. 

Doyoung shook his head. “I know right, it took me a whole day to finish that shit,” 

Jaehyun gaped at him. “One day?” 

Doyoung nodded, eyes wide. 

“Dude, I haven’t even started it,” he laughed. “Every time I go to do it, I see how much work there is and just end up binging Parks and Rec.” 

The two continued talking, sharing stories and whatever snacks Doyoung had left from the morning. 

Sleep eventually caught up with Doyoung again, the tired boy getting drowsy after a period of comfortable silence that settled over them. Jaehyun saw Doyoung’s eyes flitting shut and cleared his throat. 

“I’m gonna go,” he said as he got up, picking up his backpack as he did so. 

Doyoung, now fully concious again, raised his eyebrows in disbelief, _was this guy stupid_. At least Doyoung knew he was confined to the library, unable to go home. 

From what he had learned about his classmate, he was totally sane, but you can never truly know a person from a two hour conversation and falling asleep on their shoulder so he decided to question Jaehyun’s insane declaration. “Where are you going?” 

“Home,” Jaehyun replied simply. 

Doyoung laughed. 

“Are you serious?” his laugh diminished when he spotted the look on Jaehyun’s face that showed he was completely serious. 

“Have you seen the storm?” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

Doyoung choked on his disbelief. Jaehyun stood watching him, intrigued. 

“I live across the street,” he said in explanation upon seeing the still confused look on Doyoung’s face, “Literally right in front of the library,” 

Realisation—and relief—washed over Doyoung as the missing puzzle pieces fit in their places. 

“Oh,” he whispered. 

Jaehyun stood there for a moment, looking at Doyoung before he spoke and sent Doyoung into another choking fit. 

“Wanna come over?” 

Doyoung stared at him, eyebrows raised, silent question painted across his entire face. Then he thought it through. Stay here and get robbed while sleeping or go with this guy he barely knew through a storm to maybe a more secure location where he might get murdered. 

“Do you have food?” he decided to ask. 

Jaehyun nodded proudly. “Food and way better heating,” 

_Heating!_

Doyoung decided the possibility of getting murdered was worth the heat and rose to his feet, fixing his backpack properly on his back, both straps on and pulled tight to prevent it flying around once they were outside in the storm. 

“Let’s go!” 

Jaehyun led them down to the first floor, navigating expertly through the maze of the empty first and ground floors and stopping in front of the double doors leading out into the storm. 

“Here we go,” Jaehyun said before stepping forward, through the doors, and getting shoved back in by the storm. 

Doyoung laughed and steadied him. 

“You gotta hunch over and push through the wind,” he demonstrated. “Which one is your building?” 

Jaehyun pointed out his building and Doyoung instructed him to take out his keys and have them ready _but don’t let go!_

“Okay,” he said when Jaehyun was in position. “Cover your eyes,” he waited for Jaehyun to copy him before he linked their arms together and stepped forward, the double doors opening automatically when it sensed them. 

“Let’s go!” 

The pair pushed through the wind and dodged debris, zig zag uncontrollably through the storm in the short distance between the library and Jaehyun’s apartment building. 

Jaehyun got hit on the head with a stick but they didn’t have time for Doyoung to laugh about it, instead they pushed harder against the wind, finally reaching the door to Jaehyun’s building after way too long. 

Jaehyun hurried unlocked the door and they stepped into the safety of the apartment lobby, breathing rapidly as they looked out into the street, where a metal can clanked against a car window, breaking the glass. 

“Ouch,” Doyoung winced at the tragic sight, glad he wasn’t out there like the crazy guy across the street who was trying to get to the library. 

Jaehyun called out from behind him asking if he wanted a drink. He agreed, gaze still fixed on the idiot got whacked on the shin with a stick. 

Safe in the comfort of Jaehyun’s apartment, Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him when he came back into the small living room that he shyly shrugged off and accepted the mug Jaehyun was holding out for him to take. 

They sat in silence on the small couch against the wall, staring at the black screen of the TV mounted on the opposite wall. 

Doyoung could feel the heat radiating from Jaehyun’s thigh that was pressured hard against his own. 

“So,” he said, clearing his throat and turning to face Jaehyun. “Do you need help with that essay?” 

Jaehyun stared at him as if he had grown another head as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. “No offence,” he started carefully. “But I don’t really feel like doing homework right now,” 

Doyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise. They had just left the library so it would make sense that Jaehyun would want to take a break but he had also said that he had been struggling with the essay so Doyoung didn’t really get it. He decided to drop it for now, shrugging in defeat. 

“What do you feel like doing, then?” He asked instead. 

“Kissing you,” Jaehyun said without a moment’s hesitation and Doyoung choked on his drink. Jaehyun rushed to get him some tissues to clean up then soothingly patted his back as he continued coughing. 

When he had recovered from his coughing fit, Doyoung peer at Jaehyun, staring deep into his eyes and searching for any signs of a joke. 

There were none. 

“Okay…” he said nodding slowly in thought, and then once again as he looked Jaehyun straight in the eyes, determined. “Okay.” 

Jaehyun looked surprised but he was quick to cover the expression with a blindingly bright smile. 

They gazed at each other for a moment longer, desire bubbling in their stares before Jaehyun started leaning in, eyes cast down towards Doyoung’s lips instead. 

When their lips finally met—cold from their brief time out in the storm—it felt like electricity was coursing through Doyoung’s entire body. He inched closer on the impossibly small couch and grabbed hold of Jaehyun’s shoulders to pull him in further. 

Jaehyun’s hands flew to grasp Doyoung’s hips, squeezing hard but not hard enough to hurt. Though Doyoung wouldn’t have minded if it did. 

The kiss became more passionate, more hungry as the minutes ticked by, the boys only parting every now and then to catch their breaths. Doyoung could feel himself slowly sinking back into the sticky leather of the couch, Jaehyun straddling his hips as he ran his rams under his shirt, inching it off. 

Eventually, they moved off of each other, taking a moment to rest and eat. 

Doyoung rummaged through the selves of Jaehyun’s fridge and every corner of the cupboards adorning his walls for something to eat. He settled on noodles and eggs—the only thing that Jaehyun had—and they ate on the couch, bodies pressed against each other’s as they silently watched _Parks and Recreation_ play on the small television resting on an equally small table opposite the couch. They laughed at every joke to fill the silence despite both of them having already seen the show multiple times. 

The next couple of hours saw Jaehyun actually attempting to finish his essay while Doyoung tried not to fall asleep as he sprawled out on the carpeted floor, occasionally piping in with suggestions for Jaehyun’s essay. 

The storm continued to roar in the background, the lightning streaming in regardless of the thick cream curtains Jaehyun had hanging in front of the window. 

Doyoung’s efforts to stay awake had proven futile therefore he now lay, balled up in the middle of Jaehyun’s living room. His hair had fallen over his forehead, the sharp ends stabbing his closed eyelids and making him twitch ever so slightly in a subconscious effort to relieve the irritation. 

Jaehyun shook his head and gathered up his books, shoving them on the lower shelf of his battered coffee table and retreating to his bedroom. 

A moment later, he stumbled back out carrying his duvet and proceeded to drape it over Doyoung’s sleeping body. 

Doyoung immediately pulled the duvet closer into himself, burying his entire body under it. 

When Doyoung woke up, confused about the weight of the blanket on his body, Jaehyun was nowhere in sight. He decided to get up and explore as he searched for the boy. 

He shook his head in embarrassment, disappointed in himself for having fallen asleep in a stranger’s house as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked into what he assumed to be Jaehyun’s room. 

At first it was too dark to make anything out, bumping into the bed frame as he made his way towards the light at the far corner of the room. 

Slowly he pushed the ajar door fully open, not knowing what to expect by being greeted by Jaehyun standing in the walk in closet, rummaging through some drawers. 

His smooth, exposed back muscles contract when he heard the door squeak open. Clutching the towel around his waist tight, he turned around to face Doyoung, face visibly relaxing when he saw him standing at the doorway. 

“Oh, thank God,” he sighed in relief, running a hand through his wet hair. “I thought you were a murderer,” 

Doyoung smiles at the comment, flattered that he was stealth enough to be mistaken for a murderer. “Aww, thanks!” 

Jaehyun’s face contorted in confusion but he shook the thought off and went back to the drawers in front of him, pulling out a faded gray T-shirt and, much to Doyoung’s disappointment, slipping it on to cover his torso. 

They had decided to move Jaehyun’s mattress into the living room where Doyoung had previously been napping. Jaehyun had also dug out several blankets from somewhere which they piled on top of the duvet that was thrown haphazardly on the mattress. 

The storm was still unrelenting, thunder roaring nearby in time with the consistent flashes of lightning which meant that take out was not an option, not in this weather. Thankfully, Jaehyun had managed to dig out a frozen pizza from his freezer so they won’t be starving to death, not tonight. 

They were huddled under the mass of blankets in front of the television that was hooked to Jaehyun’s laptop, Netflix playing low in the background as they ate. 

The night went on in a flurry of Netflix binges that were eventually abandoned for makeout sessions, the voices of the show drowned out in the background as Doyoung straddled Jaehyun’s hips, pushing his back flat against the mattress and running his hands over his chest. 

Jaehyun grabbed hold of Doyoung’s hips, something Doyoung learned quickly he liked to do to drag him closer, wanting them to be touching at all time. 

Soon, they were both lying down on the mattress, Doyoung in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a thin blue T-shirt with their university logo stitched on the front that Jaehyun had forced him to change into so he would be more comfortable. 

They were surrounded by darkness, Jaehyun having turned off the lights moments earlier, the rumble of thunder the only sound they could hear besides each other’s deep breathing. 

Jaehyun turned to his side to face Doyoung, admiring his profile while he waited for him to follow suit, which he did shortly after. They lay there staring into each other’s eyes, the only thing that they could make out in the darkness. 

“Goodnight,” Jaehyun eventually whispered, throwing an arm over Doyoung’s thin waist. 

Doyoung sucked in a breath before settling down and inching closer to Jaehyun, throwing his own arm over Jaehyun’s body, holding him tight. “Goodnight.” 

When they woke in the morning, the sun was shining brightly, the thick curtains unable to block it all out. 

Doyoung snuggled closer into the pillow, scrunching up his face when it tickled his nose. He slowly pried his eyes only and was met with a mop of black hair under his chin. 

He hurriedly scanned his brain for an explanation and would have physically facepalm as the realisation hit but he didn’t want to disturb Jaehyun, who looked so _cute_ and peaceful while he slept. 

He stayed like that for a while, enjoying the heat radiating off of the body pressed against his own as he watched Jaehyun’s face contorted in his sleep. 

Eventually, Jaehyun stirred in his arms, hugging Doyoung tighter as his eyes flitted open to stare at Doyoung. 

The confusion dissipated quickly from his face and he smiled up at Doyoung who easily returned the smile with one of his own. 

“Good morning,” Doyoung said softly, begrudgingly removing an arm from Jaehyun’s waist to brush away some stray hairs that had fallen over his eye. 

Jaehyun forwent a verbal greeting, the smile on his face growing as he instead inched a little higher on the mattress to place a quick kiss on Doyoung’s lips. 

Doyoung blushed red, quickly clearing his throat. Jaehyun continued smiled at him, suppressing a laugh at how adorable the scene in front of him was. 

After a little while of just lounging in bed, talking about nonsense and checking that the storm had in fact passed, Jaehyun got to the task of clearing his bedding from the living room, Doyoung insisting he help out. 

Together, they moved the mattress and duvet back to Jaehyun’s room and the blankets were stuffed in a corner of a hallway cupboard by Jaehyun while Doyoung excused himself to change back into the clothes he was wearing the previous day, getting ready to leave. 

When the time came for Doyoung to leave, Jaehyun stood in the doorway to his apartment, leaning against the frame of the door while Doyoung checked that he had everything in his backpack and slung it on his back. 

Jaehyun was sad that he was leaving but acknowledged that it would be weird if he stayed now that the storm had passed, besides he didn’t want to be a bother and keep Doyoung from his work. 

They stood there awkwardly, avoiding each others’ gaze and waiting for the other to speak first. 

“So—” Jaehyun started but was interrupted by Doyoung crashing their lips together, moving them in sync as his hand snaked into Jaehyun’s hair. 

When they parted, a smile adorned Doyoung’s face as Jaehyun stared at him, trying to catch his breath. 

“See you around, Jaehyun!” Doyoung said as he retreated towards the stairs. 

Jaehyun watched him go, watched his retreating back disappear as he turned the corner and collapsed against the door once it was closed, blissed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated thank u for reading <3 
> 
> (thank u wip olympics for finally making me finish this) 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/180centimetres) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markly) :)


End file.
